Gone Country
by She's a Pistol
Summary: Faye Jensen is a strong-willed girl with a heart of gold—heavy as it is pure. Tied down by her self-appointed family obligations but tempted by the famous millionaire newcomer in town, will she get the life she deserves, or will she throw it away to continue doing the "right" thing?


Chapter 1: Nice To Meet You Too

Seto Kaiba had opened a new Kaiba Land in Green Bay, Wisconsin, USA. He had researched the area and decided they would get a place on the peninsula county, about an hour north of Green Bay. It was ranked very high nationally as a tourist destination, and the pictures of the area were pleasing. That way he was jet distance away from his business but not close enough to be dragged out of bed. He needed a break after that "past life" crap with Yugi and Co.

Mokuba was as excited as a puppy as he threw his luggage into the undercarriage and jumped into his seat and fastened himself in. Hours later the Blue Eyes jet was landing at the local airport, one so small all that made it up was a field and a shack. From there a cab took them and their bags to the house he had arranged to rent for however long it took to make sure the new amusement park was stable.

Faye arrived half an hour early to check everything over on the house she was going to rent to this Seto Kaiba. Why did that sound so familiar? He didn't give much information over the phone, but she'll get to understanding when she gave him the renters forms to fill out. She shivered and pulled her leather motorcycle jacket out of her old Jeep. She wondered why they came so late in the season. It was the middle of September, and they were experiencing a cold snap. In the county there was the "busy season" of late April to Halloween, and the "off season" of November to April. It was tourist driven, the population of the peninsula county going from 20,000 year-round locals to over two million in the summer.

"There's nothing to do in the winter, why would he want a house here in the off season?" Faye shook her head. The sound of the woods shifting slightly in the breeze was suddenly interrupted in favor for the crunch of gravel. Faye turned around to see a purple minivan with a taxi sign on the top pulling into the long driveway.

The van stopped and out jumped a young boy with long shaggy black hair. "Hi, who are you?" he asked.

"Mokuba, don't bother the girl," said a frigid voice Faye was going to be hearing for a long time. A tall, thin man stepped out of the side door after the boy. He had sharp facial features with chestnut hair and eyes to match his voice. He was wearing a long, flashy white sleeveless trench coat. She couldn't believe his gall.

"I'm Seto Kaiba," he stated grandly. "And this is my brother Mokuba." The girl before him must have been the property manager. She was young, in her early 20s, with light brown hair that almost reached her waist and large, green eyes. As far as attraction, she was alright. Not a knockout, but not at all ugly.

"I'm Faye, the house owner's daughter. I'll be the person you'll be in contact with concerning your renting. I have some forms you need to fill out and get back to me whenever."

"Whenever? You don't do business very often, do you? Without a renter's agreement I can sue if something happens to us." Faye raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure where you're from, Sir, but around here we're very trusting people."

"Naive more like." Her eye twitched. Oh yes, he was going to have fun getting under her skin. She thrust the papers at him and unlocked the door while the driver continued to unload suitcases. Seto paid him and the taxi left.

"This was my grandmother's house. She died about ten years ago and the estate and 500 acres of land were finally settled about a month ago."

"Only a month ago? What about the ten years?"

"Family squabbles," Faye explained flatly. She didn't want to get into it. "It's a long, boring story."

She showed them around the house and Seto let Mokuba have the largest room: the one on the ground floor with a walk in closet her uncle had used as a bedroom when he was a kid. Every room on the ground floor had carpeting—even the kitchen and bathroom, which Faye couldn't explain. After the tour she pointed out a list on the refrigerator that had numbers and names and their importance written down.

"Well that's it, I'll be going now unless you need anything else?"

"How about this?" Seto pulled a checkbook from the inside of his coat and scribbled out a check. "That should be good for a year. If we stay longer I'll write out another one."

"Oh, you're paying up front," Faye said, reading over the check amount.

"Security deposit and all. And here are all the forms you'll need for renter's insurance and agreement. My lawyer sent me the forms ahead of time." Her eyebrows shot up, yet her face never moved from its bored look. He was not a typical renter for these parts.

"Thanks. I guess you can burn the other forms." Now he raised a questioning eyebrow at her suggestion.

On her way out she stopped and turned around, remembering something. "You'll have plenty of privacy out here. The only issue is on some mornings some friends and I will be out by the barn; we're trying to save the structure to be used again. We hope to get the chicken coop up and functioning first. So, sorry in advance if we bother you. We won't be doing anything too loud, but let me know if we're disturbing you. See you later." With that she walked out the door and got into her ancient, thundering Jeep Cherokee.

When Faye got home (about a mile and a half down the road and around the corner from her grandmother's house) two of her sisters, the twins, bombarded her. One was holding a bouquet of flowers and the other was holding a box of chocolates, half gone.

"I don't care what you do with them," Faye said exhaustedly. The two squealed and continued to eat the chocolate.

"How do you get guys to bring you stuff?" Flair asked.

"I don't know, they just wanna do it," Faye answered, monotone.

"Like, everyone's in love with you," the other twin, Fallon, gushed as she fanned herself with the card that came with the gifts.

"I don't see why," Faye retorted in the same tired tone. "You didn't let them in the house, did you?" she asked suddenly.

"Of course not. We're not stupid," they said in unison. Faye relaxed and fell onto the couch.

"So," Flair started. Faye knew what question was next and she groaned, flipping through the renter's agreement.

"One is fourteen he has long black hair and gray eyes. He's not a bad looking kid, but he's kind of hyper. The other is nineteen and is really tall and good looking, but he's an asshole."

"Oooh!" they squealed.

"No, I'm not taking you over there."

"AAWW!" they pouted and Faye stood up and brushed past them into the kitchen. "I'm going to make a casserole to bring them. They don't have a car and haven't gone grocery shopping."

"I'm cold, Seto." Mokuba said a couple hours later after they got settled in. Seto walked over to the ancient thermostat and twisted it to read 75 degrees. Twenty minutes later nothing had changed.

"What is with this thing?" Seto challenged it.

A knock on the door was heard before the front door swung open. There stood Faye. "Just stopping by to check in on you two." She had a casserole dish in her hands.

Seto didn't particularly like people bursting into his home but he made it an exception as he actually needed her. "What is wrong with the heat?" he asked. She set the dish down on the kitchen table and looked at the thermostat.

"That's weird. This house wasn't even built with a furnace."

"What! Why the hell is that there then?"

"I don't know. This house is really old. My house has some electrical outlet plates that don't have wiring behind them." Seto just stared.

"That makes no sense."

"I know, but I didn't build them."

"Well, how the hell are we supposed to heat the house then?"

"There's a woodstove in the basement."

"WHAT?!" That explained why she used the word "burn" earlier.

"Yeah there's also a smaller woodstove in the kitchen, if you haven't noticed. Lemme call my uncle, he's the chief of the village fire department. He has to inspect the chimney before we can use it. Until then I have some portable heaters in the back of the Jeep." Her calm demeanor was really annoying. He felt like his problem didn't concern her at all. He fought an urge to growl and settled for rolling his eyes.

"That'll work, unless the outlets in this house are fake, too."


End file.
